Furry creatures
Furry creatures are enemies in the Frost Bite series as well as in Nitrome Must Die. They have appeared in all the Frost Bite games, including Thin Ice. Appearance ]] Furry creatures have greyish-white fur covering their whole body, except for their horns. Their horns are on the side of their head and are brown and curve upward. In the middle of their body are two yellow eyes and a down-turned mouth with two pointed teeth sticking up out of it. They have a mess of hair on top of their head that partially covers their eyes. They have two small feet, but no arms. Damage When furry creatures are killed, they look the same except for their hair on top stands up to reveal their full eyes, which now have little crosses in them for pupils. Also, their feet point up and their mouth opens to reveal a pink tongue. Game information Frost Bite series The creature walks sideways across the level, open for attack. They are the first enemy encountered in all the Frost Bite games, and since its horns on the side of its head, they can also be killed by being jumped on. The simplest and easiest way to kill them is to shoot them with the Eskimo's grappling hook. They appear often throughout the game. Thin Ice Furry creatures are again the first enemy encountered in Thin Ice. In game they walk back and forth across the ice, and will take away a quarter of the player's health if they are touched. The only way to defeat them is to make a circle in the ice around them- cutting the ice away and causing them to fall into the water and die. When they are defeated the player revives 100 points. The only enemies in the first level of Thin Ice are two Furry Creatures. Nitrome Must Die Furry creatures are a common enemy in Nitrome Must Die. They have some similarities to their cousins in Frost Bite, such as the fact that they move back and forth, however, they have much more health than they do in Frost Bite. Like orange nose enemies, when walking on platforms, they reverse movement when they come to the edge or a wall. Yellow blood is splattered around when they are killed. They also seem to have more fur than in Frost Bite. Other appearances * Winter - Four furry creatures appear. One is on top of a rock, two are on Ice, and one is being sunk into the water by the Eskimo. * 100th Game - The furry creature is seen being shot in one direction on its side. * Shop - The furry creature appears in the music section. Gallery Furry creature on rock.PNG|A furry creature on a rock in the Winter skin Furry creature on ice.PNG|A furry creature on ice in the Winter skin FC water.png|A furry creature in water in the Winter skin Furry_creature_-_100th_Game_skin.png|The furry creature in the 100th Game skin Yeti walking white.jpg|A furry creature walking Evil yeti sign white.jpg|A sign warning climbers of furry creatures up ahead Furry Creature Caught.png|The furry creature caught by the Eskimo. NitromeBand.png|The furry creature in the music section of the Nitrome.com Shop page Trivia * These enemies make the same sound Canopy makes when they both die. Category:Enemies Category:Frost Bite series Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Recurring enemies